Incompleto
by MariSGrissom
Summary: George encontra dificuldades em seguir com a sua vida após a perda do irmão e encontra na companhia de Angelina seu alívio.
1. O fim

**Disclaimer** : _Os personagens e locais nessa história não pertencem a mim e sim J.K Rowling._ _Uso os nomes originais ou os traduzidos de acordo com a minha preferência pessoal. Escrevo por prazer pessoal, mas comentários são sempre bem-vindos._

George estava sentado em um canto escuro do castelo, os braços envolvendo as pernas em um abraço, mantinha os olhos no restante da família cercando o corpo sem vida de Fred. Após a euforia inicial a vitória de Harry sobre Voldemort, as pessoas estavam voltando sua atenção aos mortos. Não conseguia estar ali, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar, mantinha a esperança de que em algum momento ele iria levantar e dar risada dos outros Weasleys por terem acreditado na pegadinha. Ouviu passos se aproximando, mas não se deu o trabalho de olhar.

-Só me devolva quando estiver pronto. –Harry disse enquanto o cobria com a capa de invisibilidade. –É o mínimo que posso fazer. –Ele disse antes de se caminhar em direção aos Weasleys.

George fechou os olhos, focando toda sua atenção no som da sua respiração. Não notou quanto tempo havia passado até abrir os olhos e encontrar os escombros do Salão Comunal vazios. Levantou-se, ainda sob a capa de invisibilidade e caminhou até os portões da escola, de onde aparatou para o Beco Diagonal.

Entrar no apartamento em que dividia com o irmão foi devastador, e sem forças para fazer mais nada ele se jogou na cama, parte do corpo ainda coberto com a capa de invisibilidade de Harry.

 **-X-**

 _Fred e George sobrevoavam o Beco Diagonal, fogos estouravam no céu celebrando a vitória sobre Voldemort e então Fred caiu, George tentou alcançá-lo, mas quanto mais rápido ele voava, mais rápido o irmão caia._

George se levantou assustado, o corpo coberto de suor e a cabeça latejando. Sua rotina envolvia beber água e dormir, acordar no meio de um pesadelo e trocar a cama pelo sofá e voltar a dormir até ser acordado por mais um pesadelo para mais um copo d'água e mais uma troca de cômodo.

 **-X-**

\- GEORGE. – O grito de Angelina foi seguido de socos na porta do apartamento.

\- Talvez ele não esteja aqui. – George identificou a voz de Alicia Spinnet.

\- O relógio da mamãe indica que ele está em casa, então ele não pode estar em nenhum lugar que não seja aqui ou a Toca e lá, ele definitivamente não está. – Dessa vez a voz era de Ginny

George puxou a capa de invisibilidade se cobrindo o mais rápido que conseguiu, pouco antes de ouvir "Alohomora" ser dito por sua irmã mais nova. Assim que a porta abriu, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia e Katie Bell, que estivera calada até então, entraram no seu apartamento.

-Ele está com a capa de invisibilidade do Harry, então provavelmente está escondido de nós. – Ginny disse para as outras. –Primeiro nós achamos ele, e se ele não cooperar a gente atordoa ele e o leva amarrado pra casa, somos quatro ele não vai ter a menor chance.

As meninas riram e se espalharam. Alicia foi para a cozinha, Kate e Ginny foram para os corredores que levavam aos quartos e ao banheiro. Enquanto Angelina permaneceu de pé parada ao lado do sofá.

-Sua mãe está preocupada, sabe? Ela finge que está tudo bem, que entende que você precisa de espaço, mas ela tem sofrido muito. Faz quase três semanas que você não dá notícia. –Ela forçou um sorriso triste. –Sábado é o memorial do Fred e sem você lá não será a mesma coisa. –Com um rápido movimento da varinha ela deixou a sala mais arrumada do que jamais havia estado.

George retirou a capa de cima de si e se sentou no sofá.

-Seu pé estava de fora. –Ela respondeu a pergunta que ele não tinha feito. –Giny! Ele está aqui.


	2. Memorial

**Capítulo 2**

 **O Memorial**

O sábado amanheceu chuvoso e o único som que se ouvia na Toca era o da chuva, apesar de toda a família Weasley estar lá.

Bill e Fleur chegaram logo após o amanhecer, Charlie estava hospedado no antigo quarto dos gêmeos desde a batalha, Percy tinha ido na noite anterior para jantar e passado a noite, assim como George e Ron havia chegado durante a madrugada, além Giny, Molly e Arthur

Naquela manhã à mesa de café Molly deu uma golada no seu chá, observando o rosto dos seus filhos, jamais imaginara que um dia seriam apenas seis deles. Sentiu vontade de abraça-los, a todos de uma vez e ficou surpresa ao perceber que todos eles a cercaram e abraçaram, só depois é que percebeu chorar copiosamente.

 **-x-**

Cadeiras brancas enfeitadas com flores da mesma cor estavam enfileiradas diante de um túmulo de mármore branco onde se lia "Fred Weasley, 1 de abril de 1978 – 2 de maio de 1998, Mal feito, feito". Na primeira fileira estavam sentados Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Bill e Fleur, na segunda Harry, Giny, George, Angelina, Lee Jordan, Kate e Oliver Wood. Estavam ali também muitos outros alunos e ex alunos de Hogwarts além dos professores, colegas do time de quadribol, os funcionários da Gemialidades Weasley, o ministro Shackelbolt, Andromedra Tonks e Muriel Prewett. Ao lado do túmulo branco, um bruxo de cabelos e barbas longas e avermelhadas e voz rouca fazia um discurso maçante sobre como Fred havia se tornado um herói " _Se ele já não estivesse morto, morreria de tédio."_ Giny suspirou arrancando um sorriso de George que respondeu " _Eu estou prestes a me juntar a ele_.". Os dois riram e Molly sentiu a tristeza do seu coração diminuir um pouco.

 **-X-**

Depois da cerimônia os membros da família Weasley, Harry, Lee, Kate e Angelina seguiram para a Toca para um almoço. _"Cadê a Hermione?"_ – Angelina sussurrou no ouvido do George. Ele olhou em volta e tentou se lembrar se a tinha visto no memorial. Seus olhos pararam em Ron, que conversava rápido com Harry com a cara de quem tinha um diabrete enfiado nas calças. " _Acho que ela não veio_.". "Essa parte eu percebi, queria saber o que houve.". Angelina se levantou e caminhou até Giny. George se pegou admirando-a. Ela era alta e tinha um corpo torneado, estava usando uma veste negra que marcava suas curvas.

-Você está babando na garota do seu recém falecido gêmeo? – Lee o surpreendeu. –Seu irmão mal foi enterrado e aqui está você babando na garota dele.

-Ela não era a garota dele há mais de um ano e eu não estou babando. Aliás ela nunca foi a garota dele, eles nunca namorara, eles saíram meia dúzia de vezes para transar e mais nada. – George tentou esconder o ciúme em sua voz enquanto Angelina se aproximava deles.

-Vamos dar uma volta, sr. Weasley? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

Os dois caminharam em volta d'A Toca.

-Assim que os obliviadores recuperaram as memórias do Sr e da Sra Granger, Ron a pediu em casamento para eles e ela ficou furiosa. Disse que ele era um babaca arrogante, que não respeitava o momento da família e que deveria ter ao menos a perguntado antes. Ele disse que era uma louca insensível e que ele havia sido romântico e espontâneo. Daí ela ficou magoada e disse que ficaria uma semana sozinha com os pais na Austrália. Mandou uma coruja para sua mãe pedindo desculpas pela ausência.

-E você descobriu tudo isso conversando com a Giny por 4 segundos?

Angie apenas sorriu em resposta e sem pensar mais nada, George a beijou.


End file.
